fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fresh Off the Boat
---- The Isle of Kisz was a remote place, offshore of Fiore. Known as a mere fishing destination, it is the place that a young wizard, Cedar Kyros, called home. He had never left his island home until this fateful day. It had been a week since Cedar's birthday and it seemed that his wish had been granted. He wanted to travel to Fiore, become one of it's greatest knights and redeem the honor his mother once had. The sea breeze ruffled his rust-colored hair, adding to its usual spiked style. Cedar couldn't help but smile as the small fishing boat he was on began to reach the docks of Hibiscus Village. His beaming grin caught the attention of the scruffy-looking fisherman who had provided the transport who then began to speak. "Kid." He rasped, rowing the small boat to dock. "The mainland is different from where you's been living. It isn't as pretty as you're expecting." Cedar's smile never faltered as he replied in chipper tenor, "Don't worry Sir, I am prepared for whatever comes my way. Ya'know, I'm going to become Fiore's greatest knight!" The fisherman scoffed, "Good luck with that kid." As Cedar secured his ascot around his neck and stepped off the boat, he flashed another winning grin back. "Thank you!" Cedar's boots clipped against the ground as he walked through the cobblestone streets. He was looking everywhere and anywhere, watching as people walked around, participating in their daily lives. "Wow." He mumbled to himself, inaudible to any around him, "I've never seen so many people before." After wandering for several minutes, the young man found himself in a market, salivating at the smell and sight of chicken kababs. "Hi, may I have one?" He said, addressing the young woman manning the stand. She smiled politely, handing him a kabob before replying, "That will be 50 jewels." Cedar, who had already taken a large bite of the kabob, choked, fumbling around in his pockets for money. When she noticed the absence of money, the storeworker's smile faded. "You aren't trying to steal that are you?" Cedar stuttered, "No, no, I ju-just don't have any money. I can give it back" He said quickly. "I don't want some half eaten kebab you THIEF!" She shouted, "THIEF! THIEF! Someone call the local Officer!" Gryphon had been having a lovely day, the soft breeze carrying in the sea's scent and it made him desperately want to try a beach run later so he could feel the sand squish beneath his feet as cool waves gently reached to drag him in only to hesitantly back away moments later. At the moment he was admiring a delicate silver armband meant to encircle the upper arm. The simple trinket had the elegant design of a vine that curled around three times before being stopped by a ball on either end. He contemplated purchasing it for Dakota as it would compliment her red hair nicely when his peaceful day was ruptured by the cries of a distressed woman. With a sigh, Gryphon placed the item back on the vendor's stall, equipped his small crossbow, and ran for the voice's origins. He was greeted by the sight of a frantic young man and a still shouting woman calling for law enforcement. "Miss, please calm down. My name is Gryphon Hayashi and I'm with the local guild, Archer's Cross. What seems to be the problem here?" he asked, slightly raising the crossbow to begin to point at the supposed thief. Cedar instinctively poured magic into his hand and with a golden shimmer, the form of a sword appeared within it until it solidified into metal, with a brass grip, and a lion's head pommel. "Listen here buddy, there's no problem, so please stop pointing that at me!" He said, twisting the blade into a slightly offensive position and ever slightly bending his knees. The woman gasped at the sudden display of magic, but continued to point at Cedar, "That brick-headed man, with the blue ascot, you see him! He stole my kebab!" Cedar's voice became more frantic, "I said I didn't steal it! I just forgot my money Lady, I'm sorry!" The archer's bow dipped a bit as his face twisted in confusion. "You made all this fuss... over a kebab?" he questioned the woman to confirm. He then turned to the man. "And you can put that away there buddy, I only raised my bow because it sounded like someone was being held at gunpoint here. I'd rather not deal with a fight if there's no need, alright?" The poor guy looked panicked beyond belief, almost like an unsuspecting animal backed into a corner, so the other mage decided to help him out a bit. Gryphon turned to the lady once more."How much was the stolen item, ma'am?" Faltering being told the price he paid for it before stating, "See? Everything's fine now. You've got your money, he's got his food, no harm done any longer and no more crime. So if that's all, we'll be going now madame. And may your day brighten from here on while luck streams your way." He finished with a charming smile after dipping to bow at the waist politely. After straightening, he put away his bow and walked over to Cedar, nudging him to walk with him. "So what's your story behind that? You don't seem like you had planned to dine and dash or anything, so what's up?" As silence settled, Cedar let his sword fade away and relaxed as Gryphon paid for the kebab. The woman snorted, accepting the money, though she began to move her cart away from him, he called out, "I'm sorry!" Cedar slumped down and he mumbled. "I really did forgot my money." When Gryphon started to address him, Cedar smiled faintly, "Well, I just got here. I've never been on the mainland before. I am going to become Fiore's strongest knight." He said, flashing his signature smile. "That's a pretty big goal you have dude, but if you've got the drive for it I don't doubt you'll make it. Though if you're going to be the greatest, you should probably get to know the mainland. I can show you around the town if you plan on being here for awhile, but I'd have to drop off my purchases at Archer's. Would you be alright with that?" Gryphon asked, motioning to the bag tied at his belt that was presumably the mentioned goods. Cedar scanned the town, observing all the sights, smells and sounds. The chatter of children, colorful flowers, the smell of the ocean all attracted Cedar's attention as his face bore a wide grin. Snapping out of his reverie, Cedar spoke, "Sure! But... what's Archer's? Is he a friend of yours?" He asked curiously, directing both his smile and steel-colored gaze at Gryphon. He had no real reason to trust the man, but Cedar supposed he was friendly enough. "Let's go-" Shit. Cedar thought in a moment of panic, what was his name?! Gary, Gray, Gryphon... Gavin! "Yeah, Let's go wherever, Gavin!" "Actually, it's Gryphon," he laughed, "but it was close enough. Archer's isn't a person, it's a place. The up and coming guild around these parts is named Archer's Cross, founded and run by our own Miss Valencia Morningheart. She gets really uncomfortable when people call her by the title of Lady so we either call her by Miss Valencia or just Valencia." Gryphon chatted lightly about the guild until they actually reached the building, various members milling bout outside either in leisure, work, or training. They had to dodge around a rather large ice formation that had taken form in front of the steps and led of to the left in patches of ice and frozen stalagmites. "It looks like someone irritated Iris enough to either get her angry or provoke a spar outta her. Anyways, this is Archer's." He threw his arms wide to gesture at the buildings vast interior for a moment before spotting an extremely tall woman arguing with a small twin tailed cat. "That there would be Miss Morningheart herself, the long limbed warrior who gets into heated debates with her best friend... who is also a cat beast. I promise you she can look much more serious, but now is not one of those times." Valencia spotted them and came over to introduce herself to the new face as well as greet Gryphon. "Hello Gryphon, I see the market was successful again today judging by the size of your bag. I was considering dropping by as well though I wonder if I'll have the time as I promised to assist Serenity today in combat training. I see you've found a new friend on your journey. Who might you be?" Valencia asked, turning her attention towards Cedar and actually having to look up for a change. He laughed, "Sorry, sorry!" As they approached the guildhall, the red-haired man listed carefully to what Gryphon said, eying everything around him until he approached the blue-haired Guildmaster before him. Cedar waved, smiling at the woman. "My name's Cedar Kyros." He looked around, noting a variety of mages around him, each radiating a unique aura. "Wow, you've got a lot of friends here!" Cedar continued searching and walked over to a window, looking out to the ocean. He saw a small girl, probably ten meters away from the shore with cobalt hair, standing on the water with arms crossed. She suddenly opened her mouth, her voice carrying across the water and into the guild. "VAAALEEENCIIIAAA. LET ME COME IN." There was a pause, then the shouting continued, "COME ON, I'M TIRED. DON'T MAKE ME DROWN." Cedar turned back to Valencia, "Miss. Why is there a little girl, floating on the sea, screaming at you?" "Because she's a little shi- I mean she's training. She's a water mage, much like myself, and I'm putting her through the same training my father put me through in order to help develop her skills. Unfortunately Meredith isn't a fan of my training so she needs a firm push sometimes until she gives in to practicing. Please excuse me one moment." Valencia smiled and walked over to the window, opening it and sticking her head out while holding onto the sill. "I swear to the gods young lady, if you don't stop complaining I'll leave you out there all night. Suck it up and deal with it!" Pulling her head back in, she smoothed her hair and clothing before returning to Cedar. "My name is Valencia Morningheart. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new to Hibiscus Village? Or just visiting the area? "Uh..." Cedar paused, scratching his head. "I don't really know.... I come from the Isle of Kisz, I just got to the mainland today!" His face was soft and jovial before it shifted briefly, a serious tone cutting his voice. "I am here to become Fiore's best knight." He said, letting silence settle for a few moments before breaking the silence, his smile returning to his face, "But, that's probably going to take a while, so right now I just want to find some way to get some money. Got any ideas?" "Well there's either the traditional route of applying for a job in town at a shop. However if you're planning on being a knight you could always join a guild such as this one. Archer's Cross is always looking for strong mages and fighters who are willing to assist the country on issues as simple as finding a missing object to battling large monsters. The rewards are quite good and sometimes requestors will give additional items beyond money for completing the job. We'd be glad to welcome you if you'd like to join." Valencia stated with a hopeful smile, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back as a "lucky prayer" for him possibly wanting to join. Cedar considered for a moment. His mother... She wanted him to become a Rune Knight, but, he didn't want to be a pawn in the army. He wanted to become strong, not a member of a legion. Finally, he spoke. "That sounds awesome!" Cedar grinned, pumping his fist in the air. "Where do I sign up?" Category:QOS Category:QOS Roleplay Category:Roleplay